MoonshadeXSnowfall - Slave Life
by BladeClaw96
Summary: Snowfall walked out of her leader's den, horrified at what she had learned. She had been assigned the lowest rank of the clan: slave. She'd spend the rest of her life, young and old, as a slave for a tom. Warrior cats lemons.
1. Chapter 1: Her New Life

Chapter 1: Her New Life

Snowfall padded out of Dickstar's den, looking down at her paws, her ears flattened and her eyes filled with sorrow. She had just become a warrior, and as a tradition of LustClan, the leader would decide if you were to be a Slave, Master, or free warrior. She had been chosen as a Slave, which is probably the worst destiny that you could possibly have. She waited in the center of camp for her new master to approach her.

Moonshade growled as he finished the nest he had made for his new slave. It was a compassionate move for a master to make, as most slaves slept on the ground, or if they had to be punished, in thorns or dung. Whipping around, he noticed Snowfall was sitting in the middle of the camp, obviously waiting for him. He thrust himself out of the den and took wide steps to his new property, narrowing his eyes as he stopped in front of her.

Snowfall cowered down, her ears flattened and her eyes filled with fear. She hesitated before speaking; for she did not know the way her master's rules worked. "H-Hello, M-Master..." she said softly, her paws shuffling as she boldly looked him in the eye for the first time. The beautiful white she-cat looked up at him, blushing as she noticed the white and black tom was extraordinarily handsome.

He let out a snarl, and raised a paw as though to strike her, but after holding it in the air, he let it drop back down. "First thing's first, slave, you will always bow as low as you can to me when I first approach you. Do not speak until addressed. Is that understood?" He asked. He noticed her blush and growled. With his paw, he unsheathed his claws and gripped her chin, holding her head up so she looked at his face. "Tell me, Snowfall, are you happy that you're my slave?"

Snowfall winced as he threatened to strike her, and let out a relieved sigh when he didn't. She nodded as he spoke, her ear's flicking to show she was alert and paying attention. Her eyes widened as he growled, and when he lifted her chin up, his unsheathed claws causing her to flinch only slightly. When he asked her the question, she blinked, her eyes wide as she didn't really know how to answer the question. "Y-yes..." she said softly, hoping her answer would make him soft on her.

He let out a thoughtful murmur, staring down into her eyes before letting her go. "I watched you with great interest in your apprenticeship, you know. It is quite disappointing to see you end up here." He licked at the paw that he had just used to hold her head up. "But we shall make the best of it. Stand up and follow me. When we walk, you may walk at my side, but never step ahead of me." He turned and began walking, looking back to make sure she obeyed.

Snowfall blinked. "Yes, Master." She said politely, before adding, "Okay, Master." The white, beautiful she-cat followed him, standing next to him but not daring to go one paw step ahead of him. "Master, where are we going?" She asked softly, not sure whether she was allowed to ask questions or not.

He cast her a glance. It was an appropriate question. "We are going to my favorite clearing in the territory. There, I am going to mark you as mine and breed you. Though Dickstar has already declared you a slave, it is there I will truly make you my slave, and mine only. You will no longer belong to yourself, but to me." He stopped at the edge of his hidden clearing, a secret place that only a few cats even knew about. It was at the edge of the territory, so it was isolated. He nodded at Snowfall for her to enter through the sheet of leaves.

Snowfall's eyes widened. "Yes, Master..." she said, her voice shaky and with fear. She gulped and padded through the leaves, her eyes fixed with determination. She would not give in to the fear - she would stay strong no matter what. Snowfall padded into the middle of the clearing and sat down, her posture tall, strait and mature. She waited for his instructions, taking long deep breaths to keep herself calm.

He walked in behind her, and calmly walked around the clearing and dusting leaves and debris away so that there was nothing but clear, soft sand and a soft-looking moss nest at the roots of a tree. Taking his time, he glanced at the she-cat as she stood - proudly - in the clearing. Pushing the last of the debris out, Moonshade padded over to the she-cat with a stone look on his face. "Before we begin the interesting stuff, I have to put my mark on your flank using my claw. You are familiar with this, correct?"


	2. Chapter 2: Learning Obedience

Chapter 2: Learning Obedience

Snowfall settled her paws comfortably on the soft moss and sand as Moonshade padded around her, dusting off the debris and leaves. The young she-cat waited rather impatiently, her tail twitching as he took his time. Eventually he walked over to her, facing her with an icy cold glare that made her shudder. She forced herself not to whimper as he mentioned marking her with his claws, and nodded as he asked her the question. "Yes, Master." She whispered softly.

"Good," he rumbled loudly, and motioned with his paw for her to lie down. "Lie down on your side and relax as much as you can. This will hurt. And do me a favor, try not to whimper or cry out when I do it. It's..." he hesitated, "a turn-off." He stood tall and chest puffed out as he talked, and swiftly began licking his claw clean so it didn't give her an infection.

Snowfall looked at him as he spoke, nodding slowly once he finished. With a deep breath she laid down on her side and forced her body to relax, her muscles unclenching and her lungs taking in air slowly. The beautiful white she-cat looked at her master as he licked his wickedly sharp claws clean and shuddered slightly with fear.

Once he finished his washing, the tom glanced down and met his slave's fearful blue gaze. He gave her a slight nod, barely noticeable, perhaps not noticeable at all, before looking down at her exposed, white flank. He hesitated, as it felt almost wrong to vandalize the expanse of perfectly white fur, but it had to be done. With sharp precision, he put his claw to her skin and pressed in, causing small droplets of blood to immediately begin dripping down the flank. He moved the claw, ripping the skin until his marking appeared - a circle with a circular design in the middle - marking her as his. But it was barely visible from the coating of blood matting the fur.

Snowfall looked at her Master's cold green eyes fearfully. The young slave noticed the nod but thought she had imagined it. The beautiful white she-cat inhaled deeply as her master placed his claws on her exposed white-furred flank. As he traced his marking, she couldn't help but let out a small wail of pain, her eyes watering and her teeth clenching to prevent her from making any more noise.

Moonshade looked away from her, unbeknownst to Snowfall, when he heard her wail of pain, but he kept his claw in her skin and finished it. Once he finished, he noticed her watery eyes and moved to nuzzle the top of her head. "Snowfall, I need you to move over to where I have a pool of water and moss at the edge. I need to wash this." He nudged her up roughly beneath her shoulder, making sure not to be too gentle on her.

Snowfall forced herself not to whimper and solemnly nodded, getting up, and wincing slightly as he forcefully shoved her towards the pool of water. Submissively, the young white slave laid next to the pool of water, her mark stinging with pain.

"Good she-cat," he growled. He cupped his paw and used it to bring pawfuls of water up to her flank and let it drizzle down her fur, washing the blood and soothing the wound. Once it was finished, he stepped back. "Slave, lick your fur dry. I want you to get a good look at your new marking. It is mine, and now whenever any cat in our clan looks upon your flank, they will be reminded of your rank, and of who you belong to."

Snowfall nodded at his praise, letting out a deep sigh as water was applied to the scar. As he spoke, she listened quietly, not making a sound and not daring to move. She looked down at her flank, staring at the mark with mixed emotions. After he finished speaking, she nodded and softly meowed, "Yes, Master."

He felt surprise flash through him at her reaction, though he didn't show any trace of it to his slave. He had expected more of a reaction than that to his previous words. Looking down, he saw there were spots of red on his black paw - Snowfall's blood. He grimaced and was about to dip his paw in the water when he looked back towards the white she-cat. Feeling as though he'd been too soft on her after her marking, he lifted his paw to her muzzle. "Lick your blood off my paw. Be thorough. So you know, from now on, if I give you a job and you don't do a good enough job, there will be consequences."

Snowfall licked her fur, avoiding the wound because she didn't want her raspy tongue to cause more bleeding. She paused as her master began to speak. Snowfall's eyes widened. She looked at Moonshade as if she thought he was crazy. "L-lick your paw?" She stuttered. "But, there is blood on it..! My blood!" She seemed horrified at the thought of licking blood. The young white she-cat flinched and tilted her head away from the metallic smell of the red substance as he held it up to her muzzle.

Instantly, using the same paw he had ordered her to clean, he smacked her across the cheek, but he kept his claws sheathed so he didn't scratch her. Furious at her sudden disobedience, after she had been so promising, he spoke and slapped her face in between words. "You will never-" *smack* "disobey me like that-" *smack* "again." Taking a deep breath, he lowered his paw. "You will lick my paw clean, whether you like it or not. Yes, it is your blood, which means it will do you no harm." Growling, he shoved his paw towards her muzzle again, the blood still there.

Snowfall's eyes widened and she flinched as she slapped him, managing to not whimper in the process. "Forgive me, Master..." she whispered, "I'm sorry..." The young, once proud beautiful white she-cat hesitantly leaned forward and licked her master's paw clean, wincing at the metallic and tangy taste of her own blood. She gagged, but was able to not spit out the blood. Once she finished licking his pad clean, she sat down, sitting strait, and waiting for further instructions.

He sighed and purred when she submitted herself and licked his paw. His whiskers twitched when he felt her tongue and whiskers glide across his paw-pad, tickling him, but he was still too angry with his slave to be able to laugh. He lowered his paw when she finished, and he locked his cold, green gaze to hers as he spoke sternly. "Slave, I have been as kind and gentle with you as a master can be to his slave. Yet you still found a way to complain and disobey. I am very disappointed in you." He narrowed his eyes and just barely drew his lips back in a snarl. "Do you have anything to say for yourself? Speak freely, now."

Snowfall looked at him, wanting to cower down and hide like a little kit facing a tall, massive badger. Her Master's gaze was so stony and cold and intimidating- it made her just want to shiver looking at him. She winced slightly as he snarled at her. "Master, forgive me for complaining. You have been generous to me and I should not complain." She lowered her head, looking at her paws as she spoke, not wanting to see the disappointment in his green eyes.

He shook his head. She sounded like she was telling him exactly what he wanted to hear, not what she had on her mind. "This calls for punishment," he said curtly. "Turn around and lift your rear end in the air, head down, almost as if I'm going to mate you. I'm going to give your tailhole a spanking. If you tell me what's really on your mind, I...might...alleviate your punishment." He stood and walked to her side, towering over her as he waited for her to get in position and give herself one last chance to talk.

Snowfall winced. "Master, please," she begged. "I promise I will never do it again. Please, have mercy, Master!" The young white she-cat looked at him with pleading blue eyes as she crouched down, reluctantly raising her rear in the air. She bit her lip and prepared herself for the blow, hoping he wouldn't be too hard on her. After all, she had just become a slave and was very inexperienced.

He regarded her in stony silence as she begged. He used his paw to shove her head so that she was looking straight ahead and not at him, and she wouldn't be able to see when - or if - he was about to bring his paw down on her rear. Suddenly, he felt a cold, hard shield build up inside of him at her pleads. "It should never have come to this, Snowfall," he whispered, his mew becoming dangerously quiet, "Usually I will ask you take punishments quietly. But this time, you may yowl or scream as you please." With that, he lifted his paw and began raining down blow after blow mercilessly, hitting her tail hole and all the naked flesh around it.

Snowfall gasped as he forcefully shoved her head so that she was looking at the swaying oak trees in the fall breeze. The young slave whimpered softly as he whispered his instructions into her ear, shivering with fear at his dangerously low and soft voice. She breathed heavily, biting her tongue. She would not scream. She would not give him the satisfaction of her pain. But as he hit her in the tail hole, she couldn't help it. The pain was unbearable and she let out a wail, immediately pulling away from him even though she knew it would end in more punishment.

He stood, paw still in the air, rigid and in shock when she moved. Had they not just gone through this? "I see that my mercy on you has made you...like this," he murmured, forcing himself to go back into his calm attitude. He shook his head, disdained. "Did you know some masters do this to their slaves for fun? Some won't even bring them to a clearing like this - rather - they'll go into a thorny bush that the master will use on the slave, or into a cave where no light shines." He shook his head more, and stopped himself from rambling further. "I had hoped for a pleasant night, that is why I brought you here. But I made a mistake." He stood and beckoned to her with his paw. "Come, follow me." He turned and began to make his way out of the clearing.


	3. Chapter 3: Snowfall's Punishment

Chapter 3: Snowfall's Punishment

Snowfall whimpered, her tail hole still stinging. Fear rushed through her body and she prepared herself for the worst. She knew she shouldn't have tried to get away from him as it would only resolve in more punishment. Sadly, she followed him, barley making a sound as she padded out of the clearing, wishing they could have stayed there in private and alone. "Master, I am truly sorry..." she whispered to him, her eyes watering.

"Why?" he growled, keeping his gaze straight as he approached his destination. "Are you sorry because you've come to realize how much you've abused my kindness? Or because you don't want to suffer any more pain?" He shook his head. "Just because you are a lowly slave doesn't mean I want the worst for you - quite the opposite in fact. But-" he stopped when he reached a thorny, hollow bush that had a tiny entrance hole at its base, "we will discuss that later. For now, you will learn what it means to be a slave - to be my slave." He motioned for her to enter through the hole.

Snowfall looked at him sadly, nodding and entering the hole reluctantly. She bit her lip and sighed, crouching down submissively and silently vowing that she would not fight back. "Master, I am ready for my punishment." She told him quietly once she had settled in the thorn hole.

"Good," was all Moonshade said before making his way over to where vines were attached. He wasn't sure if Snowfall was aware, but this bush was made for all masters to use to punish or just have fun with their slaves. Reaching the supplies, he saw he had the choice between clean vines, and thorny vines, and he chose the latter. Padding over to her crouches form, the thorny vines in his jaws, he ordered, "On your back, expose your belly. Bring your paws as far to the side and ground as you can. I'll do the rest."

Snowfall looked around the den filled with countless vines, some with thorns and others without. She glanced at the numerous sticks and leaf shaped blindfolds around the room, shivering as she thought of their use. As Moonshade grabbed the thorny vines and instructed her to lay down, she quickly obeyed and laid down, exposing her soft, white belly, her eyes filled with fear as she extended her paws out.

"You are afraid," he mewed out in a loud, commanding voice, standing over her and binding her down, listening to the sound of thorns digging into skin as he tightened and fastened everything in place. "That is good. You have much to fear." Once she was helplessly bound, he sat right beside her and drug his paw with unsheathed claws up and down her belly. "As I told you before," he told her somberly, "I wanted this to be a pleasant night. I-I dare say I had hoped to make love with you. But that will not happen. I will not mate you-" he paused, letting the words sink in, "I will fuck you senseless. I will take no account for what you feel. This is solely for my pleasure." He glanced around at all the 'toys'. "Which of these should I use first, do you think?" he purred, leering down at her from the corner of his eye.

Snowfall looked at him helplessly as he bound her with razor sharp thorn covered vines. She hissed with pain as the sharp thorns snagged her fur and drew her blood. She waited as he sat beside her, looking at her with his calm, green eyes. She let out a shriek of pain as his claws dug into her belly, pulling at the restrains which only made her feel even worse due to the thorns. Panting, she whimpered at the thought of him fucking her against her will and was forced to answer his question. "I-I don't know, Master."

He just laughed, taking his paw off her belly. "That's great!" he declared, grinning almost sadistically. "Then I'll choose for you." First, Moonshade grabbed a pinecone and shoved it into her mouth. It didn't make an efficient gag for sound, as the slave could easily still talk and wail through it, it just caused a little more pain and discomfort. Next, he collected up a variety of stick - some razor sharp, some dull, others smooth, other splintery, and he purposefully dropped them onto her belly so that she would get a good look at all his options. "Quite impressive, eh?" he teased, looking at her.

Snowfall whimpered silently, letting out a breath of relief as he removed his paw from her now blood stained belly. She winced with pain as the pinecone was shoved into her mouth, causing her gums to bleed slightly. She looked down at her belly, her blue eyes widening as she looked at all the sticks.

"Wait, wait, wait," he purred out, "How will this be any fun if I'm not already horny and turned on." His gaze moved to her muzzle. "That gives me the perfect idea on how to start this!" He swept the sticks off her and sat down on her chest, grinning down at her. He reached down with his paw and rubbed himself right in front of her until just his tip peeped through his sheath, which he promptly wiped on her lips. "Suck it, and give me a blowjob. Please me and take my cock in your muzzle, you ungrateful, stupid slut!"

Snowfall's eyes widened, heaving a thankful sigh. A blow job wasn't nearly as bad as she had had in mind. "Yes, Master." She said, opening her mouth and sucking his cock, swirling her tongue around and grazing his dick lightly with her teeth, not that it hurt but that it felt good.

He growled when he heard her relieved sigh. Didn't she realize they were just starting? "Since you enjoy this so much, just take it all right now," he snarled and plunged into her open maw, stopping once her nose bumped his groin. He held himself there, stand tall and proud as he made his slave swallow his entire cock. "Don't stop sucking," he whispered into her ear as he bent over her, preparing to mate her muzzle.

Snowfall's eyes widened as he slammed his massive cock into her throat, causing her to gag, but she obeyed and continued to suck, her claws scraping the ground to help her not gag. She tried her best to please him, sucking as hard as she could and rolling her tongue around his dick, hoping to maybe get a moan out of him.

He let out hisses and pants, but he did his best to not groan. Not now, since this was meant to count as a severe punishment. He wouldn't give her that pleasure. "That's it, cumslut, gag on it like an apprentice giving her first blowjob," he hissed fiercely. Noticing how she was using her paws to help herself, he reached over and lifted all of her paws off the ground using the thorny vines. Using a skill he had been taught upon coming a master, he made his barbs flare just a bit in her throat, grinning mischievously.

Snowfall groaned, hissing as his barbs cut her tongue. She gasped, trying her best to not gag. _Please don't gag, please don't gag,_ She thought helplessly, looking up at the top of the den as if to pray to StarClan. _Oh, StarClan save me!_ The white she-cat groaned, sweat rolling down her cheek as her paws were removed from the ground, causing her to whimper from the loss. She hissed, her blue eye fixing on his dick with concentration. Breathing heavily, she bobbed her head swiftly up and down, her teeth lightly continuing to graze his cock.

He began to become annoyed at her persistence and...skill. He didn't want to mate her, it was his job to make her suffer. Seeing her transfixed on the meat that wasn't in her mouth, he flared his barbs out as much as he dared inside her throat so as not to kill her. He then raised his paw and brought it down on one of her ears, cuffing it so hard it'd probably be ringing. "I want to hear you choke on it," he yowled, and gave one final swipe to her ear.

Snowfall whimpered as his barbs flared out, cutting her tongue and causing her to yowl in pain. She looked up at her master with full fear and dread as he cuffed her ear hard and snarled at her, hitting it before glaring at her. She winced, flinching from the pain that flared in her ear. She couldn't help it and coughed, chocking slightly as he shoved his massive cock even further into her mouth.

It being his first load of the night and seeing his slave so helpless sent him into hormonal overdrive, and he soon found himself hosing his seed down her throat and into her mouth, and he relaxed his barbs to pull out and shower her face, marking her with it. "Good girl," he growled, and he traced a claw harmlessly up her throat and under her chin so she looked up at him. Once she was giving him her attention, he shook his head, showing his disappointment from earlier. "I believe it's time to get back to those sticks."

Snowfall forced herself not to gag as cum was shot into her throat. She let out a small whimper as he pulled out, his barbs scratching her jaw carelessly. The young, beautiful and once proud she-cat looked up at him, afraid that if she moved his claw would simply rip open her throat and that would be the end of her life. "Y-yes, Master..." she said quietly in a very, very sad, small and afraid voice.

When he heard her reply, he felt a twinge of...what felt like regret inside of him. Almost like he felt bad for what he had just done to her. But that couldn't be right, so he shrugged the feeling off. But he did give her some reassurance, "Relax, slave, I won't kill you. You'd have to give me a very good reason for that to happen." He got off of her and grabbed a dull, wide and smooth stick, glancing at the she-cat. Then, purposefully, he set it down and replaced it with a similar one, except with splinters within it. "Tell me, Snowfall, are you a virgin?" He walked to place himself in between her outstretched legs.

Snowfall winced. "Yes, Master, I am." She sounded embarrassed, and her ear tips grew hot. When she noticed he was holding a stick, she shuddered at what he was going to do with it. _Please have mercy, master,_ she thought pleadingly. She wanted to cry, but forced herself to stay strong.

"I've heard that having it's painful for a she-cat to have her innocence taken away from her," Moonshade mewed in a deep voice, "I've heard that pain increases exponentially when done with a stick. Are you wet right now?" He asked as he knelt down and inspected her opening. Unfortunately for her, this was the first time he'd be doing anything like this, and if he did anything wrong, she'd be the one that takes the hit for it.

Snowfall winced as he mentioned the pain she would be feeling when he stripped her virginity with a stick. "Yes, Master, I've h-h-heard that too." She stuttered, wincing as he grew so close to her opening that she could feel his warm breath, causing her to grow wet.

Gingerly, he bent forward and drew his tongue around and in her pussy, giving her a good coating of saliva. It would do little to alleviate the pain, but it would make it cause less damage. 'I really need to stop doing these things for her...' he thought to himself in disgust. He grabbed the stick and position it right at her opening. "Look into my eyes while I do this. Just because it isn't my cock doing this, doesn't mean it isn't me that's taking your virginity." He locked his penetrating gaze onto hers, holding the stick right at her entrance and barely pressing in, awaiting her compliance.

Snowfall's gaze fixed on the cold, dirt floor and she couldn't help but moan as he licked her pussy. "Ohh..." she trailed off, trying to stop herself from doing anything she would regret. She looked into his eyes as he commanded her to, her teeth clenching to prepare herself for the strike while he placed the stick right at her pussy, about to penetrate her with it. "Yes, M-Master." She replied softly and somewhat shakily.

"You thought that felt good?" he growled, "Then I'm sure you'll enjoy every bit of this as well." Staring at her blue depths, he pushed the stick into her, easing it in further and further at a constant pace. He winced when he could feel splinters lodge themselves inside of her, but he didn't back down now. He paused when he reached a bulge in the stick, meant to act as a 'knot'. "Brace yourself, the pain is about to double," he murmured, eyes flashing evilly.

Snowfall groaned. The stick felt good for a split second before turning into a burning, searing pain. She winced, letting out a hiss of pain that was slightly muffled due to the pinecone-gag in her mouth. She growled as small splinters stuck themselves into her flesh, causing her to whimper. "Please, Master, stop...!" She gasped with pain, looking to his eyes that flashed with evil for a second before returning to normal.

He was just about to push the rest in, when he stopped, knowing his eyes had glinted darkly from the look on her face. Watching her with a primal satisfaction, he asked her a question, ignoring her pleading words. "Snowfall, what do you think of me? Do NOT tell me what you think I want to hear. Give me your honesty. If you do...I will pull the stick out."


	4. Chapter 4: A Different Relationship

Chapter 4: A Different Relationship

Snowfall looked at him, her eyes flashing. "Fine. I think that you're a monster. A no good cat who has nothing better to do than to mess with my body as if I'm just a play thing! You should be ashamed of yourself and the pain you have caused not only me but countless other cats!" Her voice was strong, defiant and most importantly raged.

He stared at her, digesting each word one at a time. Slowly, he pulled the stick out, doing his best to lodge as few splinters as possible as he did so. He set the stick down, which was covered in blood and body juices he didn't care to think about at the moment. "I see," he murmured thoughtfully, and he looked down at the she-cat in bondage. "So what do you propose, slave? What happens next? Do you know?" His voice remained neutral the entire time.

Snowfall blinked. "I-I... it is my duty to serve, Master..." she told him quietly, "But not to be punished for no good reason."

He blinked at her, and slowly made his way to her face. "You made your thoughts on me quite clear," he whispered, and he raised his paw, claws bare, and brought it slashing down to cut through the vines, releasing her. "I-I've been raised to think like this. Ever since I was a young apprentice. I watched you as an apprentice, and had hoped you would become a free warrior, because then-" he gulped, breathing deeply to control his emotions, "because then I wanted to win you over as my mate. But instead you became my slave, and since it's in my blood to…" he shook his head, stopping his rambling. "I am giving you a choice. Run away, as far as you can, and I will never see you again. Or-" he looked down at his paws.

She winced, thinking that he was about to strike her, but was surprised to see that he was simply cutting her restrains. Snowfall looked at him, her eyes softening at his words. The thought of running away was tempting, but she felt it was wrong. She felt it was her duty to stay, and something more than her duty... something deep inside her, wanted her to stay. "Or...?" Snowfall urged him.

He looked up at her helplessly. "Or remain here as my slave. There's no other option. I've never heard of a cat getting out of slavery, unless they manage to escape." He moved and went to her flank where his mark was, and softly licked at it. He closed his eyes and felt tears well up, and he buried his face into the scar he had made. "I don't deserve you," he whispered, feeling her scratches on his head fur. Suddenly, he looked up and whipped his head around to look at Snowfall. "There is a third option. You can kill me. I won't fight back." It was a morbid idea, but all his pent up emotions were bubbling to his surface.

Snowfall looked into his green eyes, shivering as he gently licked her mark. Something about him... something so hidden made her want to stay. She looked into his eyes again, as if trying to see through him. "I-I will stay." She told him, looking up at her master. "I trust you, Master. Make me yours. I will obey you, I promise. I will love you... because- I-I trust you." She glanced down at her paws as she spoke, certain that she was making the right decision.

He looked at her face again, and shook his head. He felt doubt that the she-cat would ever look at him in the way he dreamed, not after what he had done. But he would still treat her well. "Very well, you are still my slave. We can go over how this will work when we get back to my clearing." He walked to her side and glanced at her swollen sex, and his eyes darkened. "Get on my back, I will carry you there."

Snowfall nodded, wincing as she lifted herself onto her paws. "Yes, Master." She limped over to him, her body aching from the thorn covered vines, and her mouth sore from the blow she and given to him. Tiredly she climbed onto his back, feeling somehow safe against his warm fur.

Gingerly, he took her out of the bush and padded back to the clearing, feeling her snuggling into his fur on his back, and he let out a happy smile. He had always treated a she-cat as either a slave or an equal, as some she-cats were masters, but he had never treated a she-cat like this. Once he got to the clearing, he set her down and laid next to her. "Snowfall, you...you can call me Moonshade now. It's only if others are around that you have to address me like that."

Snowfall blinked. "Oh. Okay, Moonshade." She looked confused as to why he was being so kind to her all of a sudden. "Moonshade, I am still your slave. I still want to please you, and I- I want you to be my Master. I enjoy it, Moonshade. You can still love me and be my master at the same time."

He gave her a confused look. "But...but what about everything I just did to you? I..." he couldn't stop himself from glancing at her scratched muzzle, and then in between her hind legs, "Look at what I just did. Do you really forgive me for that? And ready to submit yourself like that to me?" When he realized how depressing all his questions were, he flashed her a grin, "But, hey, I can't blame you for it. I am pretty damn sexy."

Snowfall blushed. "I guess that is part of it," she admitted, then quickly added, "But it's because I see who you really are now, Moonshade. I understand you. I can relate to you. Please- I want to be yours. I want... I want to please you... Master..." she looked up at him with trusting eyes. Certain eyes.

Her words went straight through his ears, past his brain, and to his dick. However, on the other side, he really did feel a surge of affection and sympathy for the she-cat, and he draped a foreleg around her to give her a hug, before standing up and over her, looking down at her and licking his lips. "Then let's let the fun begin, shall we?" he purred, licking her in between her ears possessively. He had gone into a traditional mounting position, and waited for her to make the next move.

"Yes... Master." Snowfall replied. She knew he had told her it was okay for her to call him by his name, but for some reasons 'Master' just sounded a lot sexier and intimidating but in a good way. She crouched down, her tail lifting upward and revealing her soaking wet and red pussy to him.

He growled in her ears, showing her who was in charge. He put his forepaws on each side of her head to pin her down, and ordered, "Beg for my mercy, slave. Beg that I don't rip you in half with my cock." He gave her a small, quick lick to show he didn't mean to scare her, well, at least not too much.

Snowfall's core grew wet just by his dominant words. "Oh, Master..." she breathed, turned on by how he took charge and controlled her." Master, please have mercy! Please, don't rip me apart with your massive cock…please, please, please...!" Snowfall looked up at him, her ear twitching in response to the rapid lick on her ear.

He grinned and met her gaze, and gave her a gentle *swat* on the cheek with his paw-pad. "Quiet, slave. I'm giving you what you deserve." For the first time, his cock made contact with her most personal body part as his tip grazed her pussy lips. "Remember when you licked my paw? Bow your head and do it again."

Snowfall looked into his beautiful green eyes and shuddered as he softly swatted her cheek. It didn't hurt. In fact, it felt kind of good. "Yes, Master." She said quietly, letting out a groan as his cock grazed her entrance for the first time. "Oh, Master, that feels so good...!" She let out a soft moan, obeying him and licking his paw, bending her head down and rapidly licking it clean.

"Heh, you really do love being dominated by me," he smirked, "Make sure you get in between my toes too. That way you know how to properly service a tom completely." He bent forward as well, pressing his chest against her upper back and locking their bodies together into a tight mold. "Try to escape me," he ordered, unsheathing his claws as she licked his paw, trying to intimidate her into not obeying. He was playing mind-games with her now.

Snowfall licked in between his pads, carefully following his instructions. She felt him lock them together into place and looked at him in confusion. "Master wha-" she was confused as he ordered her to try and escape, but she obeyed anyhow. With a grunt of effort, the small white she-cat tried to shove him off, but totally failed, managing to only bump his chest. In the process, his cock slammed into her pussy, causing her to gasp in surprise, followed by a moan.


	5. Chapter 5: Dangerous Choice

Chapter 5: Still a Slave

He grinned, and gasped in an offended tone, "Snowfall! You disobedient, bad she-cat." He lifted his claws right in front of her face. "How dare you try to escape me! This calls for punishment." He thrusted into her, relishing every single one of her moans as he continued to hold his claws in front of her face. "I...have...compete control of you," he panted, taking his cock out and pausing for seconds at a time before plunging back in.

Snowfall let out a moan of pure pleasure, wincing slightly as his barbed cock scratched her walls painfully. She bucked her hips, wanting more and at the same time wanting it to stop. The young she-cat was confused with her feelings- did she like the pain? Or did she not? With a moan, she meowed, "I am y-y-yours, Master..." she unsheathed her claws and dug them into the ground to keep herself still, but it didn't help. She squirmed out from underneath him, gasping and moaning from the overwhelming pleasure.

"I already know that," he whispered sensually, and when she squirmed out from beneath him, escaping his grasp, he pushed himself forward and gripped her scruff with his fangs, biting hard to warn her to quit moving. To deliver the message completely, he reared up slightly and placed his forepaws on her shoulders as well, making her take most of his weight and pin her to the floor. "I have to breed you first, slut," he mewed pressed himself all the way in, balls deep, his member twitching as his orgasm neared closer and closer. "Don't let a drop spill out of your cunt."

Snowfall's eyes widened in surprise as he pulled her back and pinned her down forcefully. She couldn't help but let out a silky purr. She realized she liked the way he so dominantly controlled her, the way he held her scruff as though she were his- which she was. She let out a wail of pleasure mixed with pain as he slammed his full length into her. "M-M-Master please, I need to cum...!" She moaned, trying to escape his firm grip on her scruff, and managing to do so a second time.

He snarled for real this time, not in anger, but from frustration in letting her escape his grasp. "Get back here, slave," he yowled when she crawled forward far enough for his cock to slip out of her. He jumped off her completely and circled around her until he stood directly in front of her, blocking her back. "What the fuck are you doing?" he hissed, eyes cold and dark as he regarded her.

Snowfall looked at him, then cowered down when she saw his frustrated gaze. "Master, I'm sorry, but the pleasure..." she paused and stared into his eyes. "It's so overwhelming and I- I- this is my first time, Master. Please forgive me..." she sounded sincere when she spoke to him.

He continued to stare down at her, eyes dark, and an evil smile crept onto his lips. "Oh, the pleasure was overwhelming? I have an...idea...for that." He lifted his paw and put it on top of her head, pushing it down until he was smothering her face in the ground, just to make a point. Then, he padded around her until he stood at her rear, and used his jaws to rip her tail up, exposing her again. With a mischievous laugh, he put his paw on her pussy and began to rub in circles to tease her.

Snowfall gaped as he shoved her head into the ground, her claws digging into the ground in order to prevent herself from having an organism. She squirmed with pleasure as he teased her pussy, letting out a groan. "Master, please don't tease me!" She cried, her hind legs digging into the earth. She squirmed slightly, her breathing growing heavier as she continued to pant.

Moonshade flashed back to his training in becoming a master, when his mentor had taught him a very difficult torture technique to perform on she-cats, in which the tom rubs the she-cat to near-orgasm, and then waits, and continues the process, never letting the she-cat actually release the built-in pleasure. It would usually end up in the she-cat passing out. He grinned as he began to do what he was taught, his paw rubbing and swatting her core, and he made sure to indulge himself into her exposed backside, admiring her tight tailhole. Coming back to the present, he replied, "This is your punishment. You're still my slave, remember?"

Snowfall groaned, letting out a wail. "Master, please...!" She begged, looking back at him with love in her eyes. She groaned, barley able to speak since her muzzle was shoved into the ground so that she couldn't escape. She gasped as he rubbed her core, occasionally squirming away from him but failing to do so. She cried out in frustration just as she was about to cum, but he pulled away.

"Just hold on for a little longer, slave," he purred, and he lifted his hind paw onto the back of her head to put her face back into the ground so her gaze couldn't make him go soft on her. He had no idea what the she-cat's limits were, so he hoped she wouldn't just fall over unconscious on him. He made his final teasing rub before moving his muzzle forward and thrusting it in, slurping away at her walls until she would release.

Snowfall let out a wail of pleasure. "UGH!" She groaned as she came. "Oooh..." she moaned, her body relaxing only slightly as her master pressed her against the ground and firmly pinned her down. Excitement flashed through Snowfall's mind as she imagined what he could do with her when he used the toys in the bramble covered den they were in earlier. Shaking that thought off, she focused on what was happening now.

He slurped a few mouthfuls of what she released before pulling back, letting the rest fall over her own hindlegs and tail, and he swiped his tongue over his mouth appreciatively. Grinning, he pushed his forepaw into the puddle and soaked it in her fluids, before turning around and presenting her with the paw, seeing the she-cat in a hazy afterglow, her thoughts elsewhere. "Slave, lick my paw," he thrust his soaked paw to her muzzle, making this the third time he had made her do this. Obviously he had some sort of fetish...

Snowfall hesitated but eventually obeyed, leaning down and sucking on his paw while expertly rubbing his dick with her fluffy white tail. "Oh, Master..." she managed while taking a breath before continuing to lick the paw clean, tasting herself.

"Hmm, Snowfall, I want to ask you something." He snatched his paw away once she had licked it off. "Do you...ahem...like being used and in pain?" He hesitated, and he turned a little red as he began apologizing. "The reason I ask is...well...you seem like a very submissive and willing cat in general. And I like that."

Snowfall looked at him. "Don't be embarrassed, Moonshade." She said, pressing up against him, her pussy wet, red and puffy. "It's not a bad question at all. And, yes, I do like it. It...makes me feel more alive. But when I trust someone and they are firm and dominant is when I like it the best." She admitted, looking at him with caring and loving eyes.

He looked at her with a warm gaze. "I'm glad. Making you lick my paws and playing with you and watching you squirm is fun, but I also feel like as long as your body is mine, then nothing will be able to hurt you." He licked her face. "Except for me, of course."

Moonshade can find it. How about they are looking for a place to sleep and he stumbles upon it first? By the way, when do you think you will be on tomorrow?)

Snowfall blushed at his comment. "Of course, Master. I am yours." She twined her tail with his and smiled shyly, her ear tips growing hot as she began to speak. "Moonshade... I-I..." she hesitated nervously. "Moonshade, I love you..." she finished with a whisper, pulling her master into a cat-like hug.

He purred deeply and licked her ear, and he embraced her back. "I love you to. Now how about we find somewhere to sleep and we can just...talk...for a while, maybe? Get to know each other a little more? We kind of just started off wildly fucking each other." He wrapped his tail around her body, letting the tip brush in between her hind legs suggestively.

Snowfall nodded, padding beside him with her tail intertwining with his. "So, let's start with the basics..." she started off, "How about- oh! What's your... favorite color?" The young she-cat looked at her master enthusiastically which was kind of pathetic considering the question could have been asked by a two year old. As she waited for his answer, she noticed a small opening. "Look, a cave...!"


	6. Chapter 6: A New Discovery

Chapter 6: A New Discovery

He rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to deliver a sarcastic reply when she pointed the cave out to him. "Stay back here," he growled, pushing her behind him. He glanced back to look at her. "If you try to follow me without my permission, I swear I will spank you like before, love or no love. Understood?"

Snowfall nodded, unsure whether he was being serious or just playful with her. She wasn't taking her chances. Obediently, she obeyed and waited for him to return from the mysterious, glowing cave. "Master?" She asked once he had been inside for a while. "May I enter?"

"Come in," he called, his voice distant as he was almost lost in a trance. "I-I think we were meant to find this place." He was in the cave, and he had sat down in shock when he saw inside. It was like a...mating place of wonders. There were toys and tools everywhere, and a small waterfall and pool at the back...it was perfect.

Snowfall padded into the cave, her eyes widening as she saw the mating toys and bondage tools. The cave was filled with comfortable moss for fucking, four wooden posts for tying a cat who needs to be punished or restrained, a pool of water for drinking along with countless fish that could easily be caught in the pool. "Whoa..." She gasped, sitting next to him. The toys were so organized and they seemed different... as if they were constructed carefully and to be used for mating purposes. "Oh, Master, it looks amazing...!"

He wasn't paying attention, as he was carefully scrutinizing the four pillars of wood, noticing it would match Snowfall's size perfectly for tying her down. "Yes, yes it does," he finally replied, and sent her a knowing look. "You know what, I'm almost in the mood to go out for a...test run. What do you say, my little cocksucker?"

Snowfall noticed he was surveying the four wooden posts. She looked around at all the toys and bondage tools, still in total awe. "Yes, Master." She purred, padding over to him and sitting down, her ear flicking once to show that she was ready for his instructions. As she waited for him, she looked around, totally amazed at how crafted all the tools were- there were countless things to use! Whips, canes, cuffs, ropes... she shook her head in disbelief. It was as if StarClan themselves had designed this very Mating Cave.

He watched his slave closely as she surveyed everything. "I'll make sure you get a taste of all these tools at least one," he promised, purring. Then, snapping to business, he brought his paw up and cuffed her over the ear several times. Growing confident, he used his other paw to swipe her paws from underneath her so she fell to her side, the flank with her mark exposed. "Are you glad that I marked you," he whispered, circling her closely, using his tail to brush along the mark the entire time.

Snowfall shivered with excitement. "Yes, Master..." she whispered, her pussy growing wet from his words. She let out a small yelp of surprise as he swept her off her paws, causing her to land on her side, her flank exposed along with her mark. She looked at him, wincing slightly as he circled the wound that had not totally healed yet. "I am too, Master." She told him softly, licking his muzzle affectionately.

"Stay put," he growled, and went over to a wall where a collection of whips were. He gripped one in his jaws, smiling. These were rare as they broke easily in their clan, but this one looked sturdy. He walked back to her and readied the whip. "It makes me warm to see you squeal," he hissed, "where do you want me to whip you, slave?"

Snowfall looked up at him, watching as he thoughtfully picked out one of the sturdy whips from the wall. She crouched down, her claws digging into the ground to mentally prepare herself for what was coming. "Wherever you desire, Master." She responded calmly, flicking her tail to the side for a better view at her tailhole and core.

He grinned. "Good answer." He slammed the whip down on her back, leaving a long red mark. He was impressed that it didn't break the skin, so he'd be able to whip as much as he pleased. Growling ferociously, he aimed the whip right at her rear, hitting the sensitive flesh between her core and tail-hole.

Snowfall hissed with pain, a hot, burning sensation on her flank. She let out a scream of pain mixed with pleasure as he slammed her sensitive area, causing her to shiver. Somehow, she managed to have enough self-control to stay still and not move. "Oh, Master..." she groaned, panting heavily and preparing herself for the next blow.

"I'm impressed you're still on your paws," he growled, rolling back into the game of trying to break her down. Mercilessly, with a twisted grin on his maw, Moonshade jerked his head back and forth, hearing the efficient *swoosh* sounds in the air before slicing through her fur and marking her skin a fiery red. Moonshade began to lose his self-control, and put all his strength behind the blows.

Snowfall groaned with pleasure mixed with pain. Slowly, her groans began to turn into whimpers and finally a shriek of agony as he slammed hard onto her flank. She escaped his grip and dashed a few fox-lengths away from him, gasping. Her eyes were watery but she did not dare to cry.

His gaze remained fiery red, filled with lust and desire for control, and he held the whip up high. "Come back here," he snarled dangerously, eyeing her with his dangerous glint. "You're done when I tell you you're done. Not before, not after." He beckoned her over with a paw, claws glinting in moonlight that shined through the entrance of the cave.

Snowfall reluctantly padded back to her master. "Master, please, have mercy." She begged softly. She looked at her flank which was now red from the whip. She took a deep breath, clenching her muscles as she prepared for the strike.

"No," he roared, denying her. His past training and experiences rushed back to him, urging him to do one thing: torture and humiliate the she-cat, no matter how much she begged. His love for her became second. "Lift your tail. Your haunches need it now." He delivered the first strike, then the second, giving a satisfied growl as each red mark appeared.

Snowfall obeyed, crouching down and lifting her tail up. As he lashed the whip at her sensitive area, she let out a cry of pain. "Ugh!" She whimpered as a red mark appeared on her flank, her eyes watering from the pain and pleasure. "Master, please...! Master, please let me cum!"

He threw the whip to the side, furious that she was taking pleasure from this. Using his paw, he smacked her flank with his paw this time, aiming straight at her marking. "You do not deserve to cum, cumbitch. You only deserve suffering." He shoved her so that she fell down. He gripped her scruff and shook her around.

Snowfall whimpered as he smacked her in the sensitive mark, causing her to let out a scream of pure agony. "Master, p-p-please!" She yelled, wincing as he grabbed her by the scruff and shook her harshly around. With a yowl, she shoved him away, backing away from him.

He straightened back up and stared at her angrily. "Get back here," he hissed, pointing at the spot she has just been lying in. "I don't need or want a she-cat who can't take a punishment she deserves."

Snowfall's ears flattened. "No. Moonshade, snap out of it!" She looked at him with blazing blue eyes. She stood tall, her chin lifted in defiance and her claws out ready to defend herself. She trusted him and knew it wasn't his fault that he was like this, so she waited patiently before talking more to see how he would react.

He glared at her, his fur bristling at her defiance, before it slowly smoothed down as he took deep breaths. He stared at her. "Oh, uh, sorry Snowfall," he whispered, looking down in shame. "I just got caught up into it all I suppose..." he shrugged apologetically, "Want to rinse some water over the red skin?" he offered.

Snowfall brushed up against him, her eyes sympathetic and understanding. "I like you being my master, Moonshade, I really do- But sometimes being a slave isn't always just about punishment. There is punishment involved, yes, and of course I will embrace that since this is the path I have chosen. But we can love each other at the same time too, remember?" She licked his cheek softly, ignoring the pain on her flank. The young white she-cat padded over to the pool and slipped into it. She didn't really mind water, so she was okay with swimming in the pool of water.

He grimaced as he watched her paddle around, and he sat beside the pool, not very fond of water. "I enjoy your company as well, especially as my personal slave. But I never want you to feel like you aren't loved." Moonshade sighed heavily, wallowing in a storm of negative feelings, when an idea popped into his head that could distract them both. "How about we take a break from these instruments and try go back to the basics. Your tailhole still has its own virginity, correct? I wouldn't mind stripping it away for you." He made his voice deepen and grow serious at the end.


	7. Chapter 7: One Hole Up

Chapter 7: One Hole Up

Snowfall looked at him, smiling. As he spoke she slipped out of the water, shaking her pelt rapidly, little droplets of water flying all over the place. "Master, don't get me wrong, I do like being tied up and whipped and the toys do indeed appeal to me, but i think it is a good idea to maybe try the basics." She answered, taking in a shaky deep breath. She knew this would hurt but she shook it off, crouching down in front of Moonshade.

He purred at her response. "No need to sound so diplomatic, slave. I'd rather you just beg to be fucked by me." He sneered and brought his muzzle up to her tailhole after nuzzling the tail out of the way. He greedily began to lap at the pink flesh, which still had faint traces of his paw marks from punishing her hours ago. His whiskers twitched triumphantly that he'd delivered such hard blows before roughly coating the entrance in his spit. Seeing them so close to the pool gave him another idea. "Slave, move forward until your front paws are in the water, and your head is above it."

Snowfall's hips bucked as he began to lap at her pussy and she gave a long, rolled out moan. "M-Master..." she whispered, her claws unsheathing and gripping the moss tightly. She relaxed her body, scooting up to the pool of water and laying comfortably on the moss. It was as if this place were meant for them... it had everything they could need. She slipped her paws into the icy cool water, shivering slightly and waiting for his command.

He purred and jammed his tongue inside her tailhole, her strong, musky scent from within bathing his tongue, but he didn't mind. His body began tingling with excitement at what he was preparing her for. When she relaxed on the mossy bed, he pulled out shortly to growl, "Don't relax too much. Stay in the mating position, Snowfall." He used her name sharply, his command tone loud and intimidating. "Now, slave, listen closely. When I mount you, you will put your face underwater. You will remain like that, unable to breathe, until I enter your asshole. Then you may bring your head up. Understood?"

Snowfall groaned, her claws sinking deep into the moss as her breathing became heavier. "Ughhh...!" She gasped, wincing slightly at the intimidating voice she had grown to love. "Yes, Master..." she groaned, preparing herself for the icy coldness of the water.

Swiftly, and with ease from all the practice he's had in his life, Moonshade jumped on top of the she-cat, feeling her tense beneath him to hold up his weight as he settled his paws around her. He stared down at her, waiting for her to put her head beneath the water. He wanted to watch her go to the verge of panic before entering her virgin tailhole, an experience she would likely never forget.

Snowfall let out a gasp as he mounted her, his dick pressing lightly against her entrance. Remembering his instructions, the young white she-cat took a deep breath, murmuring to him, "I love you, Master," before dunking her head into the water, waiting in anticipation as her fur soaked up the icy cold water.

He grinned and leaned down to give her ear a compassionate lick, but right after lifted a forepaw and pressed it in between her ears to hold her down firmly for a solid 15 seconds, giving the impression he was trying to drown her. It was all part of his favorite game. He then lifted the paw off her head and stared down, waiting for just the right time to shove into her. His dick twitched in anticipation as he propped it against her thigh to rest it.

Snowfall groaned underwater as his dick teased her entrance. Slowly the white furred she-cat began to panic as she realized she had ran out of oxygen. She lashed out, twisting her head but unable to get out of the water as Moonshade pressed her head down. She let out a gasp as he let her breath for a split second before moaning as she felt his cock twitch slightly on her pussy.

He let her writhe on the ground, purring in cruel amusement, before resting his paws down on either side of her again and plunging into her tailhole, as far as the hole would let him at the moment. At the moment, her ass only let him halfway in, and he chuckled darkly as he began the process of stretching her. Unless she could somehow heal, she wouldn't be able to walk for a day or two from her soreness.

Snowfall let out a muffled scream of pain mixed with pleasure as he ravaged and stretched her tailhole. M-Master...!" She stuttered, her claws digging into the earth. "UGH!" She panted heavily, gasping and trying to pull away as his barbs snagged her tailhole, cutting it and causing minor bleeding.

With strength he had never before experienced, as if some invisible force was right beside him as an assistant, he fluidly bent down over her and held her in place, snickering in triumph and pleasure. "Go ahead, moan it. Moan my name. Beg for mercy and tell me you don't like your asshole being stretched to the size of my cock." He yowled in ecstasy and plunged forward further, plowing her. His humping and twisting was causing blood to seep out. "How do you like not owning your own shit-hole, you little slut," he breathed.  
Snowfall let out a scream. His cock seemed to grow larger as it penetrated her tailhole, ripping it apart with his barbs. She shrieked, gasping for mercy. "Master, of please, Master have mercy on me!" She panted heavily, groaning and moaning. "MASTER!" She screamed in pure agony, trying to escape his grip, although it seemed hopeless. It was as if the cave itself had given powers to Moonshade- like the cave wanted him to be in charge.

Catching onto how much pain she was in, he pulled back slightly and remained still, though he took any sense of security she may gain by rearing up and putting his forepaws on her lower back, standing up on his hind-paws in an upright position as she remained crouched low in a mating position. He was in total control of his slave - her in pain, himself in pleasure. He was living out his dream. "I shall have some mercy on you, only because you beg so well, and because I am feeling generous," he replied, lightly dragging his claws up her exposed spine, ruffling the fur.

Snowfall groaned, still in pain although it was starting to fade a little bit. "Oh, Master, thank you..." she trailed off with a moan as his claw lightly dragged up her spine, causing her to shiver. The young white she-cat gasped, loving that he was in total control of her. "Oh Master, dominate me. I am your slave, Master... yours only..."

He grinned, letting her adjust more as he whispered down to her from his height, "Yes, you are solely mine. Mine to do with however I please." He let out a chuckle. "You never answered my question, because you were too busy screaming in agony. So I'll ask one more time." He paused from rubbing her fur with his claw, and instead lightly pierced it into the nerve around her spine, which would only cause a minimal spike of pain. "How does it feel..." he thrusted a bit more of his cock into her, "to not own your own shit-hole anymore?"

"It feels... good..." Snowfall groaned, shivering as he rubbed her spine with his claw. "Oh, Master, please fuck me hard! I want you in me!" The white she-cat rubbed her entrance against him, her eyes begging for his cock.

Assuming she had gone through the worst of the pain, he gripped her haunches with his claws tightly and began humping her tailhole at a steady rhythm, moaning in delight at her walls enveloped his cock into a tight mold, massaging him, and he let out an early burst of cum from the sheer control he held. "Scream...my name..." he panted.

Snowfall let out a groan. "OH, MOONSHADE!" She shrieked, her hips bucking and her claws digging into the moss. "Master, please fuck me...!" She begged. "Please, Master I need you inside me..." she panted heavily, her fur brushing against his as she mated with her Master. She looked at him, realizing she loved being treated like a slave... she loved the pain even if it did hurt. She smiled, knowing she would stay with him forever.

He let out a roar and came, and it took mere seconds for his seed to flood her ass and begin spilling out from her ass onto his cock and balls, and he humped forward to keep as much seed in her as her butt would allow. At times, he could feel the pressure from his release build within her, before spewing back out onto his fur. Once they were in a hazy afterglow, he rumbled gently, "Look what you've done. My fur, cock, and balls are all messy. How's it going to get cleaned up?"

Snowfall groaned as he came into her ass, moaning constantly form pleasure as it spilled out and onto his member. "Oh, Master..." she groaned hazily, immediately sucking his cock after he had wondered aloud what could clean all the cum from his dick.  
He laughed when she so willingly went down on him. "You're sucking on the cock...that was just up your own ass..." he breathed, fascinated at her willingness. Not like she would've had a choice either way. "Don't forget to get all the fur around, and take extra time when you lap away at my balls. It's good for a slave to be well acquainted with the orbs that make her master's seed."

Snowfall nodded, her nipples hardening as he spoke to her. She began to bob her head up and down on his cock, dabbing her paws into the water and washing the cum off of his balls while massaging them rapidly. She paused to take in a swift breath of air before lightly crazing her teeth against his member and revealing her pussy to him, to suggest perhaps taking a lick.

"That's it, she-cat, keep on sucking..." he let out a pleasured chuff. When she presented her pussy to him like a treasure, he tapped on her head. "Tell you what, slave, you've been doing well. But you do not order me around. I'll give you an award when I say you deserve one." He grinned deviously. "Now stop sucking my dick and lick my balls. I want you to savor the taste that is left."

Snowfall groaned, nodding with shame. She shouldn't have tried to order her master. "Forgive me, Master." She said softly before licking his balls and softly biting them. She looked up at him, loving how dominant and serious he was. She loved being his slave- being under his control. Her pussy grew wetter and wetter the more she thought about it.  
He could tell from looking into her eyes that she was loving what he was doing with her. A very strange cat, but it made him happy. He listened as she apologized, and shook his head, disappointed. "You've had to tell me that many times tonight," he began, his voice husky. "But this time, I can you are sincere. Once my balls are thoroughly cleaned, roll over on your back."


	8. Chapter 8: Slave's Reward

Chapter 8: Slave's Award

Snowfall looked at him, her whiskers twitching excitedly. Perhaps he was going to use one of the strange twoleg- crafted toys the cave had. Or maybe he would tie her up to the posts. She shook her head, silently scolding herself for daydreaming and continued her job. Once she finished licking his balls clean, she rolled onto her back, her tail twitching in anticipation.

He smiled, pleased with her submission. "You probably think I'm about to torture you, eh?" He shook his head in mock shock. "Perhaps I've been too harsh. You only think I do punishments. But that is not the only case." Quick as a snake, he darted forward and bent over her, position his muzzle over her hardened teats, which he breathed lightly on.

Snowfall looked at him as he spoke. "Thank you, Master... You are so merciful." She groaned with pleasure as he breathed warmly on her nipples. "Ahh..." she moaned, her head tilting back and her eyes closing. Her ear twitched in anticipation of what was coming next.

He stared down, concentrating closely. He had been with many she-cats throughout his life, and this wasn't the first time he was working with their nipples - whether it be to provide pleasure, or pain - he thought darkly to himself as his first tongue stroke darted out across the tip of the highest nipple.

Snowfall squirmed slightly as his tongue flickered out, licking her nipple and causing her mind to go crazy. "Moonshade, please fuck me...!" She begged, looking at him and hoping he wasn't angry that she hadn't called him Master.

His ears flicked in acknowledgement, and when he heard her address him by his name, he went one teat lower and bit hard, as hard as he could without making blood flow. He quickly covered it in soothing licks, mixing the pain and pleasure for her. "I want to taste your milk, slave," he hissed, "Is that possible at the moment?"

Snowfall growled with pain as he bit her nipple, her body squirming uncontrollably beneath him. But soon the growl rolled out into a lustful moan, her eyes rolling to the top of her head. She looked up at Moonshade. "But M-Master, how will you? I'm not pregnant- ad least I don't t-think I am..." she trailed off. There could definitely be a possibility that she was pregnant.

He purred, amused at the thought. "I've heard pregnant she-cat's become extra sensitive to...everything. It'll be a pleasure to fuck your cunt while you carry my kits." He spit down on her pink mounds, and lifted a paw to spread it around, soaking her belly. "There's only one way to find out," he gripped the flesh in his teeth and began to suckle, pulling and tugging at the teat roughly.

Snowfall groaned, hissing in pain as he pulled her nipples as if it were a thorn stuck in a paw. "Ohh... err..." She growled, her teeth clenching and her eyes starting to water. She gasped as a warm, white liquid burst out of her nipples. 'Milk!' She thought in amazement. _I-I'm pregnant!_


	9. Chapter 9: Love?

**Chapter 9: Love?**

Moonshade gasped when his tongue was greeted by the warm milk, and he pulled back with a gasp, equally surprised. "You...you're going to have my kits. Already." He shook his head, and a grin slowly plastered onto his maw. "This is great!" He purred as he imagined a bunch of little Moonshade's running around. Thinking ahead, he already knew that he desperately wanted a son, but he felt a surge of delight at having his own little daughter to take care of. "I'm very proud of you, Snowfall," he purred, leaning back down and licking at the milk.

Snowfall purred, pressing against her master, her blue eyes shining with happiness. "Moonshade, you're going to be a father..." The young white she-cat groaned as he sucked her nipples, her eyes begging for more.

"And you're going to be a mother," he whispered, shaking his head in wonder as he suckled more at her teats. "I will take care of you. You have no need to worry. As long as you serve faithfully, you and our kits will live happy lives. I'll make sure of it."

"Yes, Master." Snowfall whispered, snuggling closer to him. She let out a groan as he sucked at her nipples, gasping and moaning. She pulled away slightly. "Master..." she asked, looking up at him. "May I... May I touch you?" The white she-cat wanted to touch him so bad... she wanted to feel his member, and to pleasure him.

He looked at her questioningly, not sure what she meant by her vague questions. "Err...sure, go ahead," he stammered out, out of his normal character. He stood and backed away from her prone form, standing straight on his four paws awkwardly, not sure what she wanted him to do.

Snowfall reached out, her paw delicately grabbing his dick, which was huge. She placed her other paw onto it, grazing her paw over its sharp barbs. She purred slightly, bending over and licking it softly, her sand papery tongue gently brushing onto his cock. She placed her paw on his balls, cupping them gently and giving it a soft squeeze. "Master, you're so hard..." she told him, looking up into his green eyes.

He squirmed as she played with him, and he began to grow suspicious. What was she up to? Was she trying to turn the tables? He snickered at her comment. "Wrong, slave. I'm not even at full length. But don't fret about that." He looked over his shoulder to watch her paw movements with his green eyes flickering in the dark, cool air.

Snowfall's eyes widened. 'Not in full length?' She thought with disbelief. 'Holy StarClan!' The young queen squeezed his balls more forcefully, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to feel very good. She squeezed again, hoping to get a moan out of him. It was her job to pleasure him, and she wanted to do that. "Master, does it feel good?" She asked him softly, her paws starting to massage his member by rubbing up and down.

He let out a growl as she got more and more bold. Though she was trying to pleasure him - that much was obvious - she was usually cowering and afraid, begging for him to be gentle with her. Was it because she was pregnant with his kits? "Yes," he replied to her questions in a crisp tone, "yes, it does. Keep going."

Snowfall purred softly. She placed his dick into her mouth and started to suck, her paws cupping and rubbing his balls and the rest of his cock that couldn't fit into her throat. She continued to suck and bob her head up and down for a while until she got tired and stopped, pulling away from his member and sitting up strait.

"Hmm," he let out the thoughtful mew as he too straightened up. He began circling his slave, inspecting her used teats and now-flat belly, which would eventually be bulging with their kits. "What are you thinking right now, Snowfall? What's on your mind as I speak?" He stopped behind her so she couldn't see him, and wrapped his jaws around her neck so she couldn't turn her head. "As always, the truth is expected."

Snowfall groaned as his jaws wrapped around her neck. Somehow this turned her on- him being in control of her... "Master, I wanted to please you." She admitted to him. "I was... excited to bear your kits and I wanted to make this a good night for both of us." She tried to turn her neck to look at him, but that only caused her to flinch in pain, because as she turned his fangs blocked her way.

He listened intently, still curious. He let out a low, furious, but controlled snarl when she tried to turn, and he tilted his head so his fangs would dig into her neck skin if she tried to move even just an inch again. Mumbling around her fur, he quietly mewed, "I am excited as well." Hes itating, he began, "You seem to be getting more comfortable around me. Do you agree?"

Snowfall nodded, wincing as his fangs dug into her fur. "Yes, Master." She said, before asking hesitantly, "Do you not like that?" She waited for his response, her fur tingling with anticipation.

"Of course I do. That was my goal from the beginning." He released her neck and padded back in front of her, satisfied that she was being honest. "It's just when you asked me if you could play with me...it surprised me, but in a good way." He licked her nose. "Are you tired, now? There's a special position I'd like for us to be in when we fall asleep together. Though don't get too excited."

Snowfall blinked. "Yes, I am tired." Although, Snowfall was more curious than tired at this point. She followed him, excited as a newborn puppy.

He led her to the back of the den where a huge expanse of thick moss lay, and appeared to be meant for sleeping. "So...I was thinking that'd you may sleep however you want, as long as your head ends up in between my hind legs. That way you breathe in my scent all night long and help out kits grow..."

Snowfall looked at him, purring silkily. "Of course, Master." She said, settling down into the comfortable moss and resting her head between his hind legs, her nose touching his member. Her eyes closed as he breathed in his sweet scent and she soon drifted off to sleep.

He purred, watching the she-cat nose his cock as she fell asleep. He hoped she felt at least a small pang of degradation at everything he was making her do - but she seemed to be enjoying it all. He grinned deviously, thinking up plans to surprise her in the morning after they woke up.


	10. Chapter 10: Rough Morning

**Chapter 10: Rough Morning**

Snowfall yawned, her eyes opening to the morning sun. She got up, stretching, only to find that Moonshade was gone from his nest. She looked around to see where he was, and saw him catching a few fish for breakfeast by the pool of water where they had mated last night.

Moonshade brooded silently as he flicked his paw through the water, scooping out fish with ease. It wasn't a hard task, so that wasn't what had upset him. It was the fact that his ma-slave hadn't given an effort to wake up early and catch food like a good slave would. Not realizing his mate had awoken and was looking at him, he locked his sights on a fish and unsheathed his claws, and brought them down so hard on the fish blood sprayed and made the water cloud with red, and blood got on Moonshade's face from the ferocious blow. He growled, watching the carcass of the fish float.

"Master?" Snowfall meowed softly, trotting up to him, her eyes shinning with worry. "Master, is there something troubling you? Did I do something wrong?" Her tail twitched nervously.

He didn't answer her. Rather, he grabbed the dead fish roughly and tossed is aside, keeping his gaze expressionless. "What does it look like?" he finally replied quietly, and he glanced at his generous pile of fish. "Would you...like some fish," his meow started out normal, but ended in a hissing sound. He whipped his head around and gave Snowfall a glare.

Snowfall stared at him, eyes wide. "Yes please, Master, thank you." She grabbed a fish between her jaws and began to eat it in silence. Once she had finished, she dug a hole and placed the bones there before covering it up with dirt. She sat up, licking her whiskers. "So, Master, what do you have planned for today?"

He watched her eat, at though nothing were wrong. He let her finish in peace, and growled when she asked her dumb question. "Easy. You obviously require some work on your attitude," He snarled, letting his frustration flow. "You said you wanted to be my slave, but then you don't make any effort to hunt for us in the morning. You didn't even offer to help me!" He began pacing back and forth, muttering, feeling betrayed. He faced her. "Bad she-cat," he whispered.

Snowfall's eyes widened and she cowered down at him. "Master, I'm sorry! I was so tired from last night... I-I didnt realize it was so late when I woke up." She looked down at her paws in shame. "Master, please forgive me. I beg you." She said softly, hoping he would believe her.

He felt his eyes soften in compassion, knowing she had to get her rest, especially now that she was pregnant. But they soon hardened again. "You should've been more thankful for the food when you woke up, then. You still don't know your place." He paused, then sighed. "Stand up, slut. As an apprentice, you should've learned the basics of being a slave, and I expect you to recall to that knowledge. Do you remember everything?"

Snowfall opened her mouth, about to shout, of course! But she knew that was a lie. During her apprenticeship she had been so confident that she wouldn't become a slave that she hadn't paid attention to anything her instructors told her. "No, Master..." She mumbled, not daring to look at his furious green eyes. "I-I didn't really pay attention in Slave Class."

"Excuse me?" he questioned, eyes narrowing. He felt genuine disbelief and disappointment course through him. "Can you repeat that? No slave of mine would possibly be that...worthless." He stared at her, and when her gaze dropped he realized she was being serious. "Wow," was the only word he could muster. "I'll be honest with you, Snowfall. If you weren't already pregnant...I'd consider trading you in to get a new master." He unsheathed his claws.

Snowfall looked at her master in alarm, wondering if he might have actually done that. "Master, I'm sorry, I truly am..." She said, glancing at his unsheathed claws uneasily.

He snarled, "Do you not even know how to beg? Cower at my paws, lick my claws. This is basic knowledge. It's common sense, bitch." He had never called Snowfall that before, but if he was ever angry at her, it was now.

Snowfall's eyes widened and immediately she bowed down at him, her ears flattening. "Oh, Master, please have mercy on me! I only want to serve you and please you, Master. Please, please, please do not harm me! I will do anything for you, Master...!" She begged, trying her best to satisfy him.

He lifted his claws and held them to her face. "I should scar you across the face. You probably don't know about that since you weren't paying attention." He let the claws just barely touch her forehead. "A diagnol scar across the face of a slave signifies they've truly lost all self-worth. That they are trash. It means the entire clan is your master, and any cat, at any time, doesn't even have to get my permission to mate and abuse you as they please." His foot began to shake from all the fury that was within him, and he was doing his best to contain himself.

Snowfall's eyes widened and she looked at Moonshade, the old fear returning into her wide blue eyes. "But Master..." she gasped. "Please don't, Master, I've already been marked. Please, Master, just because I don't know all of the rules doesn't mean I cant be a good slave- you good teach me, Master...! Please, please, please...!" She begged, her eyes pleading him to not hurt her.

"Silence..." he hissed, and he shoved his paw, claws unsheathed, into her mouth, scratching her tongue. "It's been decided already. Since you don't know your knowledge, you will know slavery instead. It is a suitable replacement." He smiled, his idea a perfect solution in his own mind. "Close your eyes, and brace yourself. And don't scrunch your face up, it will only make it more painful," he began listing off the instruction, and he took his paw out and placed his claws at one side of her face.

Snowfall obeyed, except she kept her eyes open. "Master..." she whispered, her eyes begging for forgiveness. "Please, forgive me. I-I'm truely sorry, Master. I dont want to get scarred. I dont want other toms to fuck me. Only you, Master. Please." She looked like she wanted to cry, but stopped herself.

He dug his claws into her face, ignoring the fact that she was keeping her eyes open against his orders. "What would you do, if you were me?" His paw literally shook in uncertainty, and he felt every emotion possible in his heart as he listened to his mate: Love, hate, compassion and fury. "I order you, slave, tell me what you do."

Snowfall looked at him. "I-" she said, then looked down at her paws, her ear twitching with uncertainty. "Master, I dont know." She replied truthfully, biting her lip as she waited. It seemed like forever when he finally spoke.

"Then close your eyes," he whispered, eyes clouding over.

Snowfall whimpered. "Okay, Master." She said finally, her eyes closing, thinking that she had persuade him not to do it.


	11. Chapter 11: Should I?

**Chapter 11: Should I?**

He clenched his teeth, trying his hardest to rake his claws through the flesh and create the mark. The mark that when seen by the rest of the clan, would make toms snicker excitedly to each other and she-cat's gossip about what the she-cat would be forced to do, and just like that, he let his paw drop without creating a single scratch. How could he do this to his lover, queen, and mate. Or force his kits to see her in such a state from his paws? "To the posts," he ordered.

Snowfall gasped as his claws sunk into her flesh, but blinked as he stopped just before he made the mark. "M-Master..?" She asked, puzzled to why he had decided to give mercy. She closed her mouth and dashed over to the post, gulping nervously as she sat strait and waited for instructions.

He padded after slowly, taking his time. "Lie down, extend your paws to each of the posts." He gathered the extremely strong bonds that were curled up at the side. "Tie yourself up as best you can. The knots won't be perfect, but since you won't be trying to escape they will suffice in holding you down." Then, swiftly, before she could even react to his words, he turned around and hit her so that she slammed onto her back. "Did I stutter?"

Snowfall's eyes widened and she winced as he slammed onto her. "No, M-Master." She said. Quickly, she obeyed him, tying herself up with the bonds against the posts, awaiting what would happen next.

As she was busy tying herself down, he first gathered a leash, and put it on her, heck. A black strap went through her mouth and wrapped around her head, so she could still talk easily. He then placed cuffs on each of her ankles, which has mini spikes that dug into her skin, and even as he put them on, blood dripped down, and he grinned cruelly. He then grabbed his final instrument, one that would be placed on him, and padded to the front of the she-cat so she could see him.

Snowfall hissed with pain as the cuffs dug into her ankles, although she was slightly turned on by being at her master's mercy. "Oh, Master..." she said softly, looking at him curiously and wondering what the instrument he held was. She felt her pussy grow wet as he began to speak in a dangerously soft, deep voice.

"Even I was surprised by the cleverness of this tool when I first saw it, and obviously you haven't been paying much attention to everything there is." He sat on her chest, his cock pointing right at her face, though he didn't move it close. Instead, he brought out a soft, rubbery-looking thing that wrapped around his cock. It was soft and smooth for his cock on the inside, but on the outside, there were spikes and random bumps, meant to stretch she-cats in unnatural ways.

Snowfall's eyes widened as she looked at the tool. It was certain that she would feel pain, and that he would feel great pleasure during this mating session. Her blue eyes clouded with fear and she looked at him, gulping fearfully. She regretted tying herself up to the posts, and wished she had chosen a different path for a split second before regretting her thoughts immediately. This is what she loved- the excitement and the fear and the pain. She took in a deep breath. "Master, I love you." She told him softly, before allowing herself to relax, and to trust him.

He nodded, noticing her doubt, but then her submission. "You have chosen your path, and there is now no escape. You live to serve me, slave. And me only." He licked his jaws. "That is the only reason I didn't scar you. I want you and our kits to myself, and to pleasure me." He rolled the covering onto his cock, sighing as it surrounded his member. "Open your mouth, Snowfall."

Snowfall nodded hesitantly and opened her mouth, expecting the rough and sharp shards of the covering.

He gave them to her, hold the tip to her lips. He smiled down, waiting to use her body and mouth as a mating toy. "Licky licky," he purred, dangling it temptingly in front of her lips. "Show me how good of a slut you are."

Snowfall hesitated but reluctantly agreed, taking it into her mouth and immediately wincing at its sharp hooks and shards. "Ow..." she whimpered, spitting it out in disgust.

He snickered. "You're not meant to like it. This is a punishment." He unsheathed the claws on his hindpaws and lifted them to her tailhole, and he poked his claws. "Trust me," he threatened, "this will hurt a lot more than sucking my cock right now. So I'd suggest you get to it."

Snowfall whimpered. "O-Okay, Master." She was hesitant as she sucked his cock, whimpering and hissing as it scratched her tongue and gums. She gasped, tears rushing down her face. She spat his dick out, unable to keep it in her mouth any longer. She closed her mouth and turned away, resisting his punishment.

He didn't bother scolding her, as she was flat-out refusing. Instead, he scored his claws within her tailhole, though not deep. He aimed for a nerve he was taught about in tailholes, and he clawed into and around it, knowing it would cause sharp unbearable agony for the she-cat right in her asshole. "Bad girl," he whispered as he clawed.

Snowfall let out a scream of agony and tried to squirm away, but the ropes prevented her. She cried out in pain, tears streaming down her face as a shock of pain rushed through her spine. Her hind leg lashed out and scratched his chest, blood starting to ooze out from the wound she had given him.

He stared in shock as she slashed him. Not only had she refused him, and then scratched him back. But she had failed to properly restrain herself. "NO!" he roared, his gaze reddening the same color as his chest wound. "You stupid, insolent, useless, whore!" He took his hindpaw out, and he raised his claws and slashed her cheek with his claws, scoring deep and hard, blood ripping out in a stream.

Snowfall's eyes widened and she screamed in pain, her shriek of agony caused birds to take flight. She whimpered, gasping and panting. "Master, PLEASE!" She begged, looking at him pleadingly.

"Shut up!" He ripped some more restraints and tied her her ankles himself, making her completely immobilized and unable to fight back, except with her jaws. "You can beg however much you want," he hissed. He let his training flood back, and he let his tongue dangle out of his mouth, sucking in air to force it to dry. Then, he knelt down and began licking her cheek wound with his dry tongue, forcing the skin apart farther and causing the pain to increase.

**Author's Note**

This is almost certainly the stories end. Thank the lord! This was a copy/paste of an rp that is ending, I believe. If you want to and feel like it, feel free to comment if you want to see more! Or if you want me to die in a hole, that's okay as well! Later!


End file.
